The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, various devices such as a heat wire device and a ventilation device have been installed on seats of a vehicle, and a heat wire cable and various electric component cables for supplying power and control signals to these devices have been inserted and passed through the seats.
In order to secure these devices to the seats, conventionally, a bracket provided with a number of fastening holes is installed in an insert wire to be inserted into the seat, and a fixing means for bundling the cables and coupling the cables to pass through the fastening holes has been provided. However, these devices bring with them cost and weight increase of further installation of the bracket, and since it is not necessary to install the bracket on a seat on which the electrical components are not installed, it is required to separately produce a seat with the bracket installed thereon and a seat with no bracket installed thereon. Thus, considerable inefficiency has been raised in terms of stock management and sheet sharing.